


The Party’s Over

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lawyer Prince Charming | David Nolan, Meet-Cute, Party, Saving the Day, Teacher Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Tumblr Prompt, Whale is a slime ball but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Mary Margaret is saved from an awful party by a knight in shining armor.





	The Party’s Over

**Author's Note:**

> loboselinaistrash prompted: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP - Snowing 56+100 please :) ( Awful First Meeting & Accidentally Saving the Day)
> 
> Modern AU. Loosely based on “The Party’s Over” from Gilmore girls. :)

Mary Margaret folded her arms over her chest, looking around the room uncomfortably. She wanted to strangle her parents. No matter how many times she told them that she could find a date on her own, they insisted on trying to “help”. So, that night they had thrown her a party with their alumni friends…and all their sons. No daughters, just sons. She was trying to think of a way to escape. Her usual ways were blocked off. Her parents had maids by the front door, instructed not to let her leave and the windows in her old bedroom were mysteriously  “broken”. She’d find a way, she just needed to wait.

 

She made a face as Victor Whale sashayed over to her. He had always been a bit of a slime ball, but it had only gotten worse since he got into medical school. Suddenly, the fact that he could one day save lives made his head even bigger.

  
“Mary Margaret,” he said, pulling her in for a hug-a bit too tight. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” She pried herself away from him. “And you?”

“Great, great. I’m on break from Harvard, Harvard Medical School,” he said with a wink. “Learning all about saving lives.”

“So I heard.” Mary Margaret sipped her wine. “I just started working at the elementary school. I have about twenty…”

“Teaching, huh?” Whale interrupted. He leaned up against the wall, blocking her exit. “I always thought you’d go into business, but I guess we can’t expect women to do that.”

 

Mary Margaret’s eyes narrowed and she was ready to chew him out, when she suddenly felt a splash hit her back. She whipped around and saw a tall blonde standing there, holding an empty drink glass. She felt her backless dress and the sticky sensation under her fingers made her lips curl.

 

“I am so sorry,” the man said. “Let me help you clean this up.”

“I’ve got it.”

 

She stalked off to the bathroom and started wetting some towels, when the strange man followed her in.

 

“I can clean that for you…”

“I’ve got it.”

 

Mary Margaret attempted to reach behind her back, but she couldn’t reach it. The guy took the towels out of her hand and started to clean up the mess. She sighed, running her fingers through her new pixie cut. She had long, thick hair for most of her life and it just felt more manageable considering she was working with kids.

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

“No problem, all of this was my fault. I should’ve been watching where I was going.”

“You probably actually saved me. The less I have to talk to Victor, the better.”

He chuckled. “I’m still new to this whole crowd, but he seems like an asshole.”

“I can only imagine what he’ll be like when he actually gets his medical license.”

He finished cleaning up and set the rags down. “Well, you’re all cleaned up now.” He extended his hand. “My name’s David, David Nolan.”

Mary Margaret accepted his hand, shaking it. “Mary Margaret Blanchard.”

“Oh, so this party is for you. I heard this was some kind of meat market.”

She rolled her eyes. “And yet you came.”

“My step-father insisted.”

“Who’s he?”

“Albert Spencer.”

She let out a low whistle. “He’s a…”

“An asshole.”

“You said it, not me.”

“My mom only married him to make sure we could survive after my father died and it turned out to be a huge mistake.” David paused, realizing that he was rambling. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. If anyone gets jerky parents, I do. Mine can’t seem to accept that I can find a guy on my own. If they had it their way, I’d marry Victor or something.”

“Not into the doctor type?”

“More like, not into the asshole type. God, I just want to get out of here.”

“Well…if they just wanted you to find a guy, what if I said I wanted to take you to coffee? Then we’d be sure to get out of here.”

 

Mary Margaret tilted her head before accepting his outstretched hand. He lead her out towards the front door, where Leopold was talking to his friend.

 

“Excuse me, Daddy,” Mary Margaret said, causing him to look over at her. “I met David and we’ve been having so much fun talking, we want to go out for coffee.”

Leopold tilted his head. “David…”

“David Nolan, sir.” He quickly shook his hand. “My step-father is Albert Spencer, of Spencer and Son Law Firm. I work there with him.”

“Oh, yes, yes, of course. Have fun you two.”

 

Mary Margaret bit her lip to hold back a yelp of glee. They made it outside and headed over to their cars.

 

“So, which coffee shop do you want to go to?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Seriously?” David tilted his head. “I thought that was just a ruse.”

“You saved me from Victor _and_ my parents’ awful party. I owe you one.”

David grinned. “There’s this diner off I-85, Granny’s. Best cocoa in the state.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll follow you there.”


End file.
